


Cold

by MissRosieBlue



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, it's cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRosieBlue/pseuds/MissRosieBlue
Summary: « “Hey there. Not sleeping ?”“No. I’m cold.” »It's night and it's cold. Hopefully, Kili's here for you...





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my Tumblr, the-girl-lost-in-fandoms  
> Hope you will enjoy it :)

You’ve been laying there on the ground for who knows how long, not able to find sleep. It was cold, even though you managed to stay near the fire for the night. As you pull the blanket to best cover your shoulders, your hand ended up in your hair, playing with your hair and your braid. The braid actually. The courting braid your One did in your hair, weeks before you both left for this quest, to reclaim the Mountain for the Dwarves. Your One, the one you fell in love with, was Kili of the house of Durin.

As if your thoughts had led him to you, his face was suddenly looking down at you. You popped yourself up on your elbows and smiled at him. It was too dark for you to see well, but you knew he was smiling back, his eyes getting this shiny spark anytime he saw you.

“Hey there. Not sleeping ?”

“No. I’m cold.”

Kili laid next to you, finding a good position, then opening his arms.

“Come here.”

“Aren’t you and Fili on the watch ?” you carefully asked, not ready to face Thorin’s discontent, even to feel warmer and have proper sleep.

“It’s Ori’s and Nori’s turn now. Now come, little popsicle.”

You get yourself comfortable against him, crossing your four legs together and wrapping an arm around his chest, before he fixed his and your covers over your tangled bodies.

“Are your feeling better yet ? Otherwise we can get closer to the fire. Or asked Fili to-”

You shook your head, nuzzling your face against his neck, already starting to doze off. Kili’s hand gripped your hip, his thumb rubbing small circle over your clothes, as his other hand went to your hair. His fingers played with it, untangling it, before brushing your cheek and starting over.

Eventually, Kili found the braid. He sighed with contentment, and you guessed he was smiling.

“I love you, Amrâlimê” he whispered.

“Me too” you muttered back before falling asleep.


End file.
